User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Continuation of Chapter 4: A Valentine's Day Surprise
It was the day after Valentine's Day when Anthony and Andrew were having a lazy afternoon at home. "Hey big brother." Andrew called to his brother, "Have you thanked of the idea of giving a Valentine's Day surprise for Alex?" "No. I only gave her a bouquet of sunflowers yesterday." "Are you planning to give her an unexpected surprise?" "Eh, what kind of unexpected surprise?" Anthony asked curiously. "Please lean closer to me. I'll give you the details." After a brief discussion... "What?! There is no way I can do this!" Anthony said while blushing and sweating like crazy. "Do you love your little brother? If you do, promise me. Pretty please?" Andrew asked while showing up his puppy-dog pout. "Alright, alright! I'll do it! I won't promise you for the second time!" Andrew started to do the things that he had planned. He took a loose white shirt and asked his brother to wear it. Anthony wore it while Andrew unbuttoned the top buttons of the shirt. He then found some rope and tied up Anthony's hands with it. He found out a black tie out of nowhere and he placed the undone tie around Anthony's neck. Lastly, Andrew gagged Anthony with a cloth. "Yes! That's what I've planned!" Andrew locked his brother in his room. He went down to the living room immediately to make a phone call to Alex. "Alex! My brother has a belated Valentine's Day surprise! Come to my house now!" Andrew said with an eccentric look on his face. It took Alex a few minutes to walk to Anthony's house. When she arrived there, Andrew greeted her, "Alex! Please go to my room! The surprise is inside!" Alex followed Andrew to his room. When Andrew opened the door, Alex saw a gagged and bound Anthony lying on Andrew's bed. "How's that? I've got to go to my friend's house. Enjoy this hot surprise and see you!" Andrew laughed while walking out of his room. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmhhh!!! (Alex!!! Untie me!!! Now!!!!)"Anthony made some inaudible voices to Alex. Alex stood in front of the bed, her face had reddened like an apple. "Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhh!!! (If you hear me, please untie me!!! Quick!!!)" Anthony made the voice again. "Okay okay, I'll untie you." Alex went forward to untie Anthony and removed the gag from his mouth. After untying Anthony, Alex noticed the darkness on Anthony's face. He looks like he's really angry now. I have to leave now or else... Alex thought about some scary things and she began to tremble. "Anthony..." Alex called his name carefully. Anthony did not reply her. "This is so..." He mumbled a few words. "???" Alex wondered to herself. "This is the best surprise! I like you so much Alex!" Anthony pressed his lips on Alex's, giving her his first kiss. "Anthony..." Alex was so happy that she hugged Anthony tightly. P.S from Anthony: That stupid Andrew! I'm going to punch him tonight for wanting me to involve in these hot acts!!! You're done tonight, my dear brother!!!!! Meanwhile, "Achoo!" Andrew sneezed. Is it the scary vibe from my brother? I feel so cold... Category:Blog posts